Room 419
by Darkiise
Summary: Draco is at a hotel with his lover Harry. He feels like something is missing and becomes tempted with Room 419.


_A/N – Inspired__ by and written to Placebo – Taste In Men._

As I walk along the hotel corridor I hear a door close. I walk around the corner in my long black coat and walk past room 419. I hear the giggles and the sound of two lovers falling onto a bed. I smile. I carry on walking till I reach my room. I walk in and slam the door behind me. I see my own lover on my bed, waiting for me to take him over. I slide out of my coat. It drops to the floor. I look over into his eyes and he smiles, biting his lip. This sends shivers through me and to my cock where it seems to awaken.

I walk over to the bed and mount him. He takes off my shirt and holds my hips as he kisses my bare skin. After a few moments I stop him and push him down by his shoulders. I kiss and bite his neck, listening to him moan and breath heavy. As I'm teasing him he unfastens my trousers and slides them off along with my boxers. We look into each others eyes and lose ourselves.

The sun beams into our room and over our bed. I look over at Harry and feel a strange sense of rejection. I get up and walk into the room's bathroom. I turn on the shower and look into the mirror. Something within me is changing. Something new is rising within me. I never realised that the one guy I wanted more then anything just wasn't enough for me. I stepped into the cold shower. I flinch at the temperature then steady myself. I knew that tonight will be the night, the night were things were going to change. I hear the sound of the door opening and mutter 'for fucks sake' under my breath. I compose myself and turn around, hoping that I'm wearing a pleasant mask for Harry to see.

Sitting in the lobby, I wait for my friends to leave and the hour to become late. Harry kisses me goodnight and heads up to our room. I wait a few more moments before I see her walking past. With my eyes I follow her. She presses the button and steps into the lift. Before the doors close she looks up from her feet to me. My time has come.

I walk along the hotel corridor and round the corner. I see her waiting for me. I walk up to her and kiss her forehead. I follow Hermione into the room and the door closes behind me. I slide out of my coat and it drops to the floor. I rip her dress off and drop to my knees. I scratch my fingernails down her back and she laughs in pleasure. I kiss her hips, going lower. I run my tongue over her vagina and her breath catches. I can tell she likes this so I work in my tongue. Her legs fail her and she falls back onto the bed. I carry on with what I'm doing. The pleasure is so intense for her that she grabs the covers and screams out my name. After some time I stop and lay over her, propping myself up. She wraps her arms around my neck and comes up to kiss me. I kiss back and the world stops spinning. I'm hard and willing to do anything for her. I get out of my clothes and lose myself in her. I'd never felt anything so amazing before. I bite her and she scratches me. She wraps her legs around my waist and I go in deeper, faster, harder.

I open my eyes and find myself in Room 419. I look over and find Hermione sleeping. I feel as though I should be happy. I know I should feel complete. But the thing is I don't. I sit up and run my hands through my hair. What have I done? Last night I felt so amazing. Nothing had ever felt better and now I feel like this. I need to get out of here. I get out of bed and get dressed. I leave the room, silently saying sorry. I go to the lift and head to the lobby. As I'm walking out of the hotel I pass her lover. He looks at me and something shoots through me. I know what I must do now.

I walk back into the hotel at 6pm. I go to the bar and knock back a few vodka's. I'm so turned on its unbelievable. Someone steps up behind me and I glance sideways. I see his red hair and smile. I turn around and see the innocence in his eyes. He takes hold of my hand and leads me away.

**

I walk down the corridor with Room 419 in sight. I know what he wants to do and I'm not going to stop him. He pushes me down onto the bed and does down on me. I've never felt pleasure so wonderful. My breathing becomes irregular. He comes up for air and I see the fire in his eyes. If played with properly he could become something so great. I could unleash him if I could just push the right buttons. He lifts up my legs and dominates me. I feel the slight bit of pain as he goes inside of me. The pain is soon gone and I feel the build up. Just before we both cum I stop him. He looks confused and I play on that. I turn us over and kiss every part of his body. He doesn't fight, he just lays there taking in every moment he can. I then go inside of him and it feels so amazing. I go harder then I've ever gone before. I go faster then I ever have. It ends up me cuming in him and him cuming on me.

My eyes are closed. I can hear the door opening and two people completely involved in each other. The next moment I hear "Draco?" "Ron?" At this I sit up and stare at the two people who have just come into the room, arms around each other and his hand down her jeans. "Well, well, well" I say and smile at them. Ron looks so guilty but I don't feel it. Hermione and Harry looks so shocked.

As I walk along the corridor in my long black coat I hear the sounds of lovers becoming so involved in each other. I walk past Room 419 and smile.


End file.
